Diamond in the Rough
by Electric Banana
Summary: There were ten teams, but we only learned about three of them. What happened to the rest! Join the adventures of Teams 1, 4, and 9, as they experience the canon storyline in a very different way. OCxOC


**A/N: Hopefully, this fanfic will live up to it's name. This story isn't quite at the humorous state yet, but it will soon... Trust me.**

**

* * *

**

_The flames rose high above the buildings. A young girl crouched in the corner. "Okaa-san...Otou-san..." she mumbled, as the cries of her family echo throughout the house. _

_"Nee-chan?" a comforting voice called out. The boy ran towards his younger sister and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay now... We need to get going."_

_As the fire burned the compound to the ground, the small group of clan members drift away from the island. _

_"I wanna go home!" cried the girl. "Where's onee-san? When can we go back?" She clutched her doll as she peered over the edge of the boat._

_Her brother just gave a strained smile. "I don't know, nee-chan. I just don't know..."_

"Zuzu-chan." said a voice as Izumi awoke from her nap. She looked up to see the face of a grinning pink-haired girl.

"Nyoko-chan?" asked Izumi in a daze. She stared in confusion at her yukata-wearing friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Geez, are you still alseep?" asked Nyoko, in her eternally perky voice. She giggled quietly. "We're in class, silly! Sometimes I think you sleep more than Shika-kun!" She sat down beside Izumi.

"Sorry, Nyoko-chan." the tired kunoichi began. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I'm having thedream..." She stretched her arms, and yawned to help her wake up.

"Come on!" she encoraged. "Don't let that get you down. We need to think of the future, not the past!" She pumped her fist in the air. "We're ninjas now. Even Naru-kun is here!"

Izumi smiled. Nyoko always knew how to cheer her up. She then realized her last sentence. "Naruto-kun?" she asked. "But I thought he failed!"

"Don't worry!" reassured Nyoko. "Blue-hair-sensei went all evil and stuff, and tricked Naru-kun into stealing a scroll. Then all the people were mad, and started to search for the scroll. Naru-kun learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and kicked Blue-hair-sensei's butt! So, Iruka-sensei made him a ninja!" She sat up in her seat, looking proud.

Izumi just stared blankly. "How the heck do you know this stuff?" she asked in wonder.

Nyoko rubbed her head in confusion. "Well, let's just say that the....higher beings watching us told me." she said.

"Gods?"

"I guess you could call them that..."

"I didn't realize you were such a spiritual person. You must be a prophet, or something!"

"Whatever. That's not important now... Oh, speaking of Naru-kun, You probably should say hi, don'tcha think?"

Izumi shrugged. She didn't really know him too well. They only met at Ichiraku's by accident, and that's normally how their other meetings go. 'I might as well be polite.' she thought. She stood up to say hello, only too be blocked by the massive amount of Sasuke fangirls crowding in front of them.

"Uchiha..." Izumi growled in detest. Sasuke was the only person Izumi didn't act nice to in the village. She was generally kind and poilte to everyone, but all of her negative energy just seemed to flow out onto him. He had qualities that made him an easy target. His arrogant attitude was only topped by Neji's 'holier than thou' personality (although she doesn't know him at the moment). His hair resembled something bird-like, whether it be a duck's rear, or a cockatoo's feathers. Also, his name could easily be twisted into something that questioned his sexual preferences. (There were several others as well that aren't on this list, but I don't feel like writing them.)

In some ways though, although she never admits it, seeing Sasuke was more of a relief than irritation. She had to release her pent up anger and irritation _somewhere. _It would be harder to keep her nice persona without him around.

She turned to look at Nyoko, who seemed to be meditating. She saw several expressions surprise, amusement, and disgust flash across her face. When her eyes finally opened, she quickly stared at Izumi.

"Zuzu-chan!" she said frantically. "You have to see this!"

"What are you-" Izumi was forced around to look at Naruto and Sasuke. Right there, before her eyes, she witnessed an unbelievable event. The infamous accidental kiss. She was so shocked that she just stared dumbfounded with her jaw hanging down.

Nyoko started cracking up. Even though she knew it was going to happen, she just couldn't help but laugh at the real thing.

Once all of the commotion had settled down, Iruka, the teacher of the class, began announcing the three-man squads.

"The first squad, Team 1, will consist of Mori Chiharu, Karasuma Shigeru, and Ikeda Osamu." he announced.

The three announced names made no response, so the teacher continued on.

Izumi pondered these names for a moment. She didn't know too much about them particularly, except for the fact that Shigeru is Nyoko's twin brother, despite the fact that they look _nothing_ like each other.

The young kunoichi continued to space out, until she heard her name being called out.

"Niigato Izumi, Shizumo Tatsuo, Jumonji Tamiko, you three are Team 4."

Izumi nearly jumped at the sound of the names. She had a crush on Tatsuo since she moved to Konoha. He was much kinder and cuter than the other boys, in her opinion. She sighed dreamily. Tamiko, on the other hand, she wasn't sure about. She was very tough, and Izumi was somewhat intimidated by her. She wished that Nyoko would be in her group, but her name wasn't announced yet. "_I wonder who Nyoko-chan is teamed with,_" she thought.

Nyoko ended up being part of Team 9, with Fuwa Kenji and Etsuko Ryuu. After class, the students separated into their seperate groups and waited for their teachers to arrive.

Izumi looked around nervously. "_I wonder how it's going to be like,_" she thought. "_Will we all get along, or..._"

"Are you Team 4? I'm your sensei!"

Izumi perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. "Oh Kami, it's _him_?!" she muttered to herself. She turned to face the figure she knew all too well....

* * *

**A/N: Noes! A cliffy! Dun dun dun...! Who is the mysterious person? Why does Nyoko know these things? When is the humor coming? All that and more in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
